Something comes from every action
by kmmi95
Summary: After Toshiko and Owen's funeral, Gwen find solice in Captian Jack Harkness's arms. On trip to hospital 3 weeks later, Gwen finds out some very unexpected news after an accident. What is this news? And how will Jack and Gwen react? rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone, I was reading fan fictions on torchwood and I came across a story request by The-London-Cullen and I thought they were both very good plot lines. So I plan to write a story for both. Of course as I'm going on holiday you might only get the beginnings of these stories but I shall write more chapters while on holiday. Anyway here we go thanks for reading. **

**Lots of Love Kmmi95 XXX**

It had started just after Tosh and Owens's funerals. It was sheeting down with Ice cold rain. Torchwood employees were not supposed to be buried, Tosh and Owen weren't but everyone thought they were. The service had been lovely; Gwen, Ianto and Jack had been sat in the front row. During the ceremony Gwen had spent the whole service sat in the middle of Jack and Ianto, with tears running down her face and silent sobs racking her body. Out of the whole team Gwen had taken Tosh and Owens's deaths the worst.

On the day of their deaths Jack had held her and Ianto, while in his arms Gwen realised Owen was still at the nuclear plant. She ran out of the embrace, picked up her keys from her desk and ran for her car. After arriving at the plant she could not make herself go in, afraid of what she might find, so she just stood by the front doors of the plant screaming for Owen. A mixture of tears and mascara running down her cheeks, she sunk to her knees and kept screaming his name over and over. She was so distraught she did not hear the car pull up next to her own and the man running over to her until she was in his arms. Jack had picked her up and carried her into the SUV. He drove her back to the Hub and spent the night next to her as she had slept in his bed. Nothing had happened he just wanted to have her in his arms.

After the empty coffins had been put in the ground and the rest of the people that had gathered to pay their respects to Tosh and Owen and left with Jack and Ianto leading them and saying thanks for them for coming. Gwen had fell to her knees and cried, and cried, and cried. When she heard Jack and Ianto coming back towards her, she stood up brushed the dirt from black dress and turned towards them, she stared to walk back to the SUV. Gwen walked in front of them not aware of the pair following her, when they reached the SUV Gwen got in the back and just sat in silence and stared out of the window to her left. As soon as she got into the hub she sat on the steps leading into the autopsy bay and just sat looking at the place where Tosh had taken her last breath, Gwen hadn't gone into the little sunken room since her best friend had died in there.

Behind her unnoticed by Gwen, Jack motioned for Ianto to go home. Ianto just nodded and went out of the hub, got in his car and drove towards his flat. Meanwhile at the hub Gwen was still sat on the steps, she hadn't moved apart from her chest moving with the action of her breathing. Jack was worried; he made his way over and sat down next to her. Gwen flung herself at him with so much force they were both pushed against the wall. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed, Jack just sat there holding her making light circles on her back with his fingers until the crying subsided nearly 2 hours on.

After the crying had nearly stopped Jack put his fore finger under Gwen's chin and lifted it so they could look into each other's eyes. After many deep breaths to calm herself down Gwen spoke for the first time since the funeral.

"Jack?"  
"Yes"  
"can I stay here tonight please? I mean I will sleep on the sofa and be up and working by the time Ianto comes in and..." she was silenced by Jacks finger on her lips. He smiled before answering.

"Yes you can stay here Gwen, you are always welcome, and you will not sleep on the sofa you will sleep in the bed with me if is that is Okay with you, I want you to sleep for as long as you need to, you have not slept in while Gwen, I can tell by your face. So come on do you want to go to bed or go and drink some alcoholic substances?" he said smiling down at her, he also though that she was not eating enough but he would press that another time.  
"Can we have a drink before we go to bed please but don't let me drink too much" she said, and with that they both got to their feet and made their way to the boardroom and the fridge full of beer.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Gwen had woken up in a bed she had only slept in once before, it was Jack's. She turned her head slowly and lying next to her was her boss.

"Jack, are you awake?"  
"Mmmmm" said a very tired Jack. He had woken as soon as he sensed Gwen was Awake.  
"What did we do last night I can't remember?" Asked Gwen. It was then she realised she had her leg draped over his. She pulled her leg of his just before he stood up. As he did Gwen turned her head as to stop her from blushing to hard or bursting out in laughter. Jack was naked; fully naked he had not a scrap of clothing on him. Gwen could not control her laughter and it burst out of her chest.  
"I'm sorry it's just..." she trailed of as she realised she too was naked but under the covers. She went tomato red as she realised this, Jack had also realised Gwen was naked, and memories of the night before started to roll though both their heads.

_They were on about their eleventh bottle of beer between them. When Gwen, who was very drunk asked jack if he loved her. He had replied yes and with that Gwen and had said well that means I can tell you I love you too. They had both leaned forward and kissed each other. _The rest of memory was slightly blurry but both could remember taking each other clothes off while still joined the lips. After that it was just a blank.

"How much do you remember?" asked Gwen.

"I remember us telling each other we loved the other, I remember us kissing and I seem to recall taking our clothes off but that is about it." Admitted Jack

"Ditto here on the remembrance front."

"Do you?" Asked Jack not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Do I what Jack?"

"Do you love me? Or was it just something you said"

"Yes I love you I always have, What about you? Did you mean it?" Gwen asked while standing up momentarily forgetting the fact she was naked in front of Jack.

"Yes Gwen I meant it. I love you with all my heart. I have ever since I saw you in that Alley way, the first time I met you."

Gwen reached up at kissed jack, Jack responded by making the kiss deeper. Soon Gwen was lying on the bed with Jack straddling her.

"Do you want to do this?" Gwen answered his question by kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so he was on top of her. Jack took at as a yes and started to lose himself in her.

That had been three weeks ago, Jack and Gwen were enjoying the affair. Gwen did not feel guilty. As last week while watching out for a certain teenager with and alien artefact, Gwen had seen her husband Rhys snogging Ruth, his assistant at work. Ianto had also got himself a girlfriend which was good it meant that Ianto actually wanted to leave the hub on night.

"Jack I'm going out to check this lead at the hospital right."  
"Okay be careful"  
"I will" she shouted before heading for the cog door grapping the SUV keys on the way.

Once at the hospital Gwen went up to the desk and asked to be directed to the morgue. When she had followed the woman's instructions to the word. She found herself in a cold hallway on each wall they was at least 5 doors. Gwen walked along the hallway when suddenly she found herself on the floor with her head against the wall.

"Owwww!" shouted Gwen, she placed her hand behind her head and withdrew it to find blood on her hand. Fresh, stinking, bright red blood.

"Oh my god" said the young male nurse that had knocked her over "are you okay love?" he then spotted the bloody hand that she had just taken away from her head. "Okay stupid thing to ask. Can you walk?" Gwen just nodded having to stop herself from screaming at the pain in her head. The male nurse, whose name badge said he was called Leo, helped her up onto her feet. As soon as he let go of her hand. She slumped into him, she had passed out from the loss of blood and the pain the head wound had caused.

"Somebody get me a Doctor and a wheelchair please ASAP." Shouted Leo to the corridor.

About 2 minutes later a wheelchair came round the corner and Gwen was loaded onto it and rushed to the nearest doctor.

Meanwhile jack was sat at the hub behind his desk just staring into his coffee cup that Ianto had just put out in front of him, as if it held all the answers of the universe. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello...Yes this is Captain Jack Harkness...What is she okay? ...Right I will be there soon... Okay thank you bye now." And then the phone went dead Jack sat a total of ten seconds before springing to his feet and grapping his coat of the rack that stood in the corner of his office. He ran down the stairs shouting "Ianto, IANTO"

"Yes sir?"  
"Gwen is in hospital will a head wound, we need to use your car to get there as Gwen took the SUV to get to the hospital, come on get shift on."

And with that the two men ran full speed into the parking lot, they jumped into Ianto car and floored it all the way to the hospital.

**Will Gwen be Okay?**

**What is the news that she is going to get?**

**How will Jack react?**

**Will the next chapter written before I go on holiday on the 25****th****?**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Please review lots of love kmmi95 XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Ianto went running full speed down the corridors, following the young brunette on reception words down to the last letter. Ianto was slightly behind Jack; Ianto did more field work now Tosh and Owen had gone. Ianto knew that they needed to hire some more people to work for torchwood three. There was going to come a time when the three of them just could not manage, He had thought that Gwen and Jack knew this also but none wanted to talk about replacing Tosh and Owen it was always a no go.

While Jack was running down the corridors he completely blocked out the world, from the moment the phone call had come thought there had only been 3 people in the world: Himself, Ianto and Gwen. He was worried and scared but he tried his best to hide it front of Ianto, he needed to get to Gwen. He had no idea what had happened. Thousands of questions where running though his head: What had caused the accident? Had it been alien? Was Gwen okay? Was she going to want to continue to work for Torchwood? Did she want to still be with him? But the most important question was if she was going to be okay? He had nearly fell apart after Tosh and Owens's death's but it was safe to say that if anything, no when something happened to Gwen his world was going to collapse.

They finally got onto the corridor that held Gwen. Jack somehow made his legs run faster, he push on just say dodging a bed that held an elderly man on it, about 5 seconds after nearly running into this old man Jack burst though the wooden door that lead to the room Gwen was in.

Gwen was sat in a white hospital bed in a one of the mint green gowns that people always wore. She looked okay apart from the bandage that was wound round her head and wire that were hanging and coming from her. Jack quickly looked over the machines she was fine on the medical side apart from her blood pressure which was slightly higher than it should be, but it was not life threatening. He noticed that she had not moved apart from her chest rising and falling with her breathing, she was just sat staring into space.

"Gwen? Gwen?" he said worried now. Now wasn't she looking at him it was as if she could not see or hear him.

"Sorry excuse me" said a plump brown haired woman who was dressed in a nurse's uniform. Jack guessed this was Gwen's nurse. The nurse bustled round Gwen checking the machines and checking her pupils. Gwen didn't even seamed bothered.

"Now come on sweet heart time for your ultrasound. Come on that's it, just into that wheelchair." After Gwen had sat in the wheelchair the nurse wheeled her to the door."I'm very sorry sirs but you're going to have to wait outside for her." Jack had completely forgotten Ianto was stood behind him. Jack just nodded his head and moved to the door following Gwen and the nurse out of the room with Ianto just behind him.

As soon as Gwen and the nurse had rounded the corner, Jack ran to the nearest nurse flashing his Torchwood I.D. "I need the medical notes on a Mrs Gwen Williams." Jack hated using her new married name it just reminded him that she had only married Rhys because she felt guilty and thought Jack wasn't coming back.

"Sorry but I have been instructed to give the notes to no one."

"Who gave you these instructions?" asks Jack wondering who had blocked his authority.

"The Mrs Williams you requested the notes of, she told me to tell a two men, one in a suit and one with a RAF long coat that it was a cheap shot and to never underestimate her. The only thing I can tell you is that she is stable and that her test will be done soon then you can try to talk to her yourself."

"Can you tell me what test she is having?" asked Jack, wondering why Gwen thought he underestimated her. He had never underestimated her, he told her regularly that his life would mean nothing without her and that Torchwood would fall apart without her.

"No I'm sorry I was told to tell anything but I've told you."  
"Okay it's not your fault but If anything comes up please tell me." And after flashing his trade-mark smile he turned around and started to walk towards the room Gwen had just vacated.

Unnoticed by Jack, Ianto snuck of the other way towards the vending machines. They weren't far away and he knew he had seen a coffee vender, I would be horrible coffee he knew that but he needed caffeine and so did Jack by the looks of things. Ianto knew that something was going on and he wasn't bothered he loved Jack like a farther, that's what he thought of Jack as after his own father was a sod that didn't care about him, Jack was the ideal father Ianto thought, he cared, he knew nearly everything or so it seemed, he praised you but also told you off, Jack had many qualities his farther should have had.

After getting two coffees Ianto made his way back to Gwen's room. When he got there Jack was sat in the plastic chair that was next to Gwen's bed, Ianto could tell that Jack was trying not to cry. Ianto could tell thought Jack, the truth was Jack was close to crying but it was not over fear for Gwen as he knew that that she would be fine, but over the fact that Gwen thought he underestimated her and that the last time one of his team needed urgent medical attention, it was Tosh when she was shot it. Being here brought back all the memories he had tried so hard to forget. Jack hated hospitals, many people say that but nobody hated them as much as Jack; he had lived for centuries already and had seen too many people die in these places.

"Sir I brought you a crap coffee" Said Ianto placing the coffee down on the little bedside table that was next to Jack.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Sir?" asked Ianto he had never heard Jack sound so worried.

"Do you think I underestimate Gwen?"  
"No Sir I don't I just think that she didn't think you'd take it to heart like this. If you real want to know I'm not the person to ask. If you are worried about whether she thinks you do or not ask her about it I mean you have to talk to her about what is wrong with her anyway."

Ianto sat himself down on the bed on front of Jack, and took the older man's hand it was a friendly gesture to show that Ianto was there to talk to had he had supported Jack though worse than this.

Ianto pulled his hand away and jumped up as if he had been electrocuted when the door opened to see Gwen coming in, still in a wheelchair being pushed by the same brown haired plump nurse that taken her when they had first gotten there. Gwen got out of the wheelchair without any help and got onto the bed.

"Linda when can I get out of here I mean you have been brilliant but I would really like to go home if there is no complications."  
"You can problley go home after the doctors have looked at the scans. Now is there anything else you would like?"  
"Emm nothing for me but do you have a coffee machine in the staff room?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Can you take this lovely young man in a suit whose name is Ianto to the coffee machine and I can guarantee you will get the best coffee you will ever taste in your life."

"Yes Gwen I can. Come on lovely" Said Linda and with that Ianto followed Linda out into the corridor which left jack and Gwen on their own in Gwen's room.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Gwen  
"nothing I was just worried and wondering about something." said Jack hoping that she would cotton on.  
"Fine what do you want to know?"  
" I would like to know two things. Number one do you really think I underestimate you?"  
"NO" Gwen shouted "I don't like that I was in shock when I told her that but I do think I need some brownie point for knowing what you would do before you did, and what was number two?"Asked Gwen  
"number two was what is the doctor verdict and what happened?"  
"That's two questions Jack. I thought even you could count" she said with a smile on her face. "The doctors' verdict is only half finished Jack but I'm Fine. A young nurse pushed a trolley into me I was thrown backwards into a wall and a Split my head open but it was an accident and the young nurse whose name was Leo has apologised actually it has been quite annoying but you know things like this happen Jack." She finished still smiling at him.  
"Why do I get the feeling that there is something that you're not telling me?" said jack.  
"Because there is Jack" she said with a cheeky look on her face.  
"Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
"No but I'm sure he will." Gwen said pointing towards the doctor who had just wandered in.  
"Hello Gwen and what is your name sir?"  
"Jack, Captain Jack Harkness"  
"Well hello Jack. Now Gwen your results have come though and I have confirmed them myself."  
"Right, well emm thanks for the news and may I go home now?"  
"Yes. I shall just go and get the papers and I shall send Linda along with them and I hope you are okay with the result and I wish you the best of luck."  
"Thank you" said Gwen only half there. She had hoped the news was not true but it was.  
_

Gwen and Jack were sat in the SUV. Jack was driving in the direction of the hub. Ianto had taken his own car back to the hub and was following the SUV about three cars behind. Jack and Gwen had hardly spoken since the Doctor had left them alone. Jack kept his eyes on the road but out of the corner of his eye. He swore he saw a tear running down Gwen's face. Jack desperately wanted to know what the doctor had said and if that was what was making her cry. But Jack knew that Gwen would have told him if she had wanted him to know what the matter was. But that didn't stop him worrying. After sitting in silence for another few minutes Jack finally looked at Gwen and said,  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. My head doesn't hurt at all. I just really wanted to get out of there." Gwen replied. Someone who had known Gwen like Jack did would not have known that she lying. But Jack didn't want to push it so they drove the rest of the way to Gwen's flat in silence. After dropping Gwen of and seeing her in the door. Jack drove back to the hub and spent the rest of the night trying to hack into the hospital data base. So he could access Gwen's notes.

**Hiya everyone thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but life has been a little weird, what with exams, coursework and a crappy ex boyfriend. I would love it if you could review. Even if it just a few words. The next chapter will be set a few weeks after Gwen was in hospital. Thanks again Lots of love Kmmi95XXX**


End file.
